The Road Back Home
by MrsJLafferty
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 UP! My first fanfic! The gang return to Tree Hill after college with a whole rang of new problem, new loves and lots of new drama. Naley.... other couples are yet to be decided. Please read and review xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** The Road Back Home

**Rating- **M (just to be safe)

**Characters- **For now Nathan, Haley and Jamie. But if I do continue to write more- Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and hopefully some appearances of Skillz, Mouth and Bevin. There may also be some special guest appearances????

**Disclaimer- **I don't own One Tree Hill, but if it did everyone would be happy, there would be no drama, no fights, no car crashes. There would also be no love triangles. Just constant fluff and Spice Girl dances. Ohh and shirtless James Lafferty! So it wouldn't really be a good show (except for the shirtless part!), so be thankful that Mark Schwahn and The wonderful (at times) CW owns it. But if I could own one thing it would be James Lafferty or Sophia Bush's/ Brooke's wardrobe. LOL!

**A/N- **This is my first fic so please be nice. For now this is a oneshot, but depending on the amount of reviews, I may turn it into multiple chapters. This will probably contain A LOT of Naley fluff. So you've been warned! Ohhh Im also in need of a beta so if anyone would like to volunteer that would be great xx

As the sun shone in to their large bedroom Nathan groaned and buried his head further into his pillow. He snaked an arm around his sleeping wife and pulled her gently towards him. He was tired, very tired. Haley, Jamie and himself had stayed up late the previous night discussing the events that todays beautiful day had in store for them. Today was the day everyone returned to Tree Hill after college or whatever they got up to over the past four years. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Nathan and Haley were setting their first step onto the Rivercourt for the first time in four years. This was a day that they had all been waiting for since leaving Tree Hill during the summer of their Senior Year. Nathan, Haley and Jamie attended college about four hours from Tree Hill with 'Uncle' Luke in tow. Peyton and Brooke had headed to the west coast for college, and unlike Tree Hill, they didnt let a guy come between them (he was on the other side of the country, thankfully!)

Minutes later Nathan was awoken by the sound of footsteps scampering down the hallway. 'Daddy... Daddy, Mommy wake up', Jamie called as he peeped his head through the door.

'Morning Buddy, get in.' answered Nathan as he motioned towards the bed. 'Shh, coz Mommy's asleep'. Jamie quickly ran over and jumped on his father, while elbowing Haley in the back (by accident), waking her up from her slumber.

'Oops' Jamie apologised after realising what he had done.

'Owww!' she exclaimed in a sleepy voice while rubbing her back. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were still half shut. There wasnt a scrap of make-up on her porcelain skin and Nathan couldnt help admire her in the morning light. Even after nearly six years of marriage (and one baby) he was still as in love with her as he was when they first got married. In fact he loved her even more.

'Sorry Mommy. I didn't know you were there. Im just sooo sited bout seeing Uncle Luke and Aunties Brookie and Peyton today! Do you think they have presents for me? Oh I hope they have. Maybe they got me a new basketball and that thing that me and Daddy saw in...' Jamie continued to ramble on and on.

'Whoa whoa whoa Jamie slow down sweetie!' Haley interrupted as she threw Nathan a quick smile. He was a talker... a rambler in fact. So he took after Haley in that aspect of things, but otherwise he was all Nathan (except for his blonde hair). He had Nathans big blue eyes, his nose and his adorable smile. He inherited the famous Scott smirk. Jamie also took after Nathan in the height area. The other boys always wanted to be on his basketball team... it may have also been due to the fact that his father was Nathan Scott, 'basketball god!

'Are you hungry kiddo?' She asked.

'Really, really, really hungry Mommy'

'Ok, why don't you go down to the kitchen and Daddy and I will follow you down to get breakfast in a minute'.

'Ye Buddy' Nathan replied checking the clock at the side of their bed. 'Its ten, Spidermen is on!'

'Ye! Spiderman' he agreed as he jumped off the bed, flexing his wrists as if shooting webs from them. 'Spiderman, Spiderman' he chanted going down the stairs.

Both Haley and Nathan laughed at their son and then directed their gazes at eachother. 'Morning baby' Nathan greeted as he kissed her on the cheek.

'Morning to you too. You excited about today?'

'Ye, definetly! I've missed everyone over the past few years. I mean I know we always saw Luke, but the girls weren't around that much, and when they did come to visit they were to pre-occupied with Jamie to hang out like...'

'Like we used to' she finished, nodding her head.

'Ye exactly' Nathan smiled. He loved how she understood him so well. She was the only person he was really 'himself' around, well her and Jamie. With other people he held back a bit, until he really knew them well enough to let them in. He was even that way with Luke...most of the time. 'Remember those days when it was just basketball and cheerleading. And the odd Spice Girl dance!' Nathan added quickly.

'Spice Girl dances...?' Haley asked, confused. 'What Spice Girl dance?'

'You know the one. 'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with...' he continued, trying to showcase his singing talents, or, lack there of. Haley cringed, at the memory of that dance, although to be fair, her and Brooke had a lot to drink!

'Nate, seriously stop singing. God, you, Luke, Jamie, I'm beginning to think I'm all alone in the musicial side of the Scott family tree.' Nathan laughed. 'Anyway, I can't believe you saw that?' Haley said astonished and slightly embarassed!

'Baby the whole school saw that!' He got out between laughter! 'It was so funny, you and the rest of the girls shaking you're asses like five- year olds... priceless! Luke and I were watching from the roof, but we caught every move of it. You should definetly do that more often!' he continued.

'Well today will be fun. Haley inter-rupted trying to change the subject as soon as possible. 'Full of hugs and kisses and tears I'm sure.'

'Ye, and that's just Brooke!' Nathan added, a smile playing on his lips. Looking at him, Haley saw the uncanny resembelence to Jamie. She smiled.

'What?' he asked. Unaware of his wifes thoughts.

'Have I told you how much I love you lately?'

'Noooo' he complained a fake pout gracing his lips.

'Well I do. I love you Nathan Scott!' Haley declared as she leaned in to capture his lips. He gladly complied. She teased his lips with her tounge and then when she felt the kiss start of get more intense she slipped it in, tasting him. She leaned forward, pushing her weight down so she was on top of him, so she was in control. Tounges dueled, hands explored eachothers bodies, kisses got way ore intense and slowly clothes began be removed.

'Nathan, we can't do this!' Haley interrupted. 'Jamie is downstairs.'

'Yes, he's downstairs, he's watching Spiderman. You know our boy Hales, trying to talk to him is like talking to a brick wall when Spiderman is on.'

'I know, but...'

'But?'

'We still can't do it, it's just... I don't know... wrong.' she concluded.

'Hal-es!' He pouted. 'How many times have we had sex when he was right next door?'

'I know, but that's different, he was asleep and now he could walk in at any second' she pouted.

Nathan smiled as he admired the Jamie-like pout that graced her lips. 'You look cute when you pout! In fact you look very, very sexy!'

'Thats not gonna do it Scott!' she confirmed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

'Ok fine! But maybe this will' Nathan leaned in and began to slowly kiss her jaw and then down to her neck. He knew it drove her crazy, and he knew that when he did that, she was all his.

After pondering the idea Haley exclaimed 'Ok fine do it, but make it quick!'

'Hales' he grinned, the Scott smirk developing on his face 'You of all people should know that that has NEVER been as issue for me'.

Haley laughed and they soon resumed their earlier position. Eventually a pile of discarded clothes started to build up at the side of the bed. They were both on high alert as Jamie was still downstairs but they soon began to get lost in eachothers touch, taste, smell. Nathan continued to kiss Haley's neck, and Haley groaned in pleasure. She scratched her finger nails up and down his ripped chest and traced his definite six-pack. She then moved on to his back and moved further down to grip his tight, boxer clad ass, pushing his body further into hers. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her, causing a moan to escape from deep in her throat. She slowly began to push his boxers down when her phone rang from its position on the nightstand.

'Leave it.' Nathan mumbeled.

'It might be important' she persisted.

'Hales, this is important!' he groaned as she leaned over to get the phone.

After a second of pondering Nathan asked. 'How mad would you be if I did this?' As he tickle attacked her from his position above her.

'Nathan... Nate... Nath- stop, stop tickleing me' Haley managed to get out between giggles.

'What's that Haley? 'Nathan please continue to tickle me' Oh ok, if you insist'

'No... stop!' she laughed. 'You know... Im... really... ticklish!

'Ok, I'll stop if you say- Nathan you are the most sexy, handsome, best husband in the world. You're a basketball god! And you're amazing in bed! Emphasis on the AMAZING, Hales!'

'Jezz, you think highly of yourself babe!'

'Do it or I'll do this!' he said tickeling her again.

'Ok fine! Nathan you are the most sexy, handsome, best husband in the world and you're a basketball god'

'And?'

'And? Oh ok, you're ok in bed... I suppose' she added.

'Oh thats it your really gonna get it now!' Nathan dived on her again and tickeled her senseless. He came to a sudden halt as he heard Jamies sweet little laugh approaching their bedroom. Nathan could hear him talk and realised that whoever was calling obsiviously decided to call the house phone. 'Just figures' he thought to himself. Haley was thinking the exact same thing.

'Ye Auntie Brookie, Im such a big boy! Daddy says that I could be the next Michael Jordan. Daddy says that he's a god, and god lives in the sky so I must be really tall if Im gonna touch the sky! He paused for a moment, obviously waiting for Brooke to finish talking to speak, a little manner Haley had taught him. 'You did' he exclaimed. 'What is it?' Haley and Nathan laughed at their sons reaction to whatever Brooke was about to spoil him with. 'Ok, yep she's right here in bed with Daddy. They were making a lot of noise Brookie, I couldn't hear Spiderman coz of them. And Brookie, please don't forget to bring my present, ok? I love you too'. He passed the phone to Haley and jumped on Nathan.

'Hey Brookie!'

'Tutor Girl! Oh how I've missed you. And getting freaky with Nathan while Jamie is there? I didn't know you had it in you! I've taught you well Hales!' she stated.

'Moving swiftly on Brooke, how are you?'

'Oh, Im good, really excited about seeing everyone again. How are things in the Scott household? Nathan and Jamie behaving themselves I hope? Brooke enquired.

'Yep they're fine. We're all really looking forward to today. What time does your plane land in North Carolina?'

'Umm I think around one. This damn time difference is killing me Hales, its seven a.m. I didn't even know there was a seven a.m.! Stupid L.A./ Tree Hill time difference! Seriously, who came up with this whole time zone crap? Anyway, am I still meeting you guys at the Rivercourt?

'Yep I think so, well we did kinda agree that the last time we were there?'

'Oh, I remember that night, God, how things have changed!'

'Ye I know it's crazy! Ok Brooke, I gotta go and get this little guy his breakfast... I think Jamie is hungry too' Haley laughed. 'Have a safe flight and I'll see you in a few short hours!'

'Ok Tutor Girl, see you soon!'

'Love you.' Brooke added as she blew a kiss into the phone.

'Love you too Tigger' Haley added.

'Ok!' Haley stated. 'Nathan, Jamie up, up, up, up! Come on breakfast time. We've got a big day ahead of us, get up, breakfast, get dressed, get your asses into the car and lets hit the road. Its a long way back home to Tree Hill!' Haley added as she looked at Nathan and smiled. Tree Hill, back to where they came from.

**A/N- **Well thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad. It was my first fanfic after all! I have a couple of ideas for the story if I decide to turn it into a multiple chapter story. That all depends on the amount of reviews I get. So please review and tell me what you think, it would make my day! Just press that little button down there! And as I said, I'm in need of a beta, so if anyone volunteers... I'll love you forever! LOL.

Thank you xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**The Road Back Home Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer-** I still own nothing!! Except for a new 'Scott 23' hoodie that I bought last week (soooo cool btw). One Tree Hill is owned by Mark Schwahn, Joe Davola and the CW but credit is also due to Chad Michael Murray, James Lafferty, Hilarie Burton, Bethany Joy Galeotti, Sophia Bush and the rest of the amazing cast of OTH.

**A/N-** Thank you for all your reviews! Im really sorry that I havent updated in so long. I have no excuse for it really, but I will say that I won't to do it again. So this chapter is more Scott family fluff... the angst will start in the next chapter. I have so many ideas because I asked my friends what they would most like to see in OTH and Im including a lot of that in this story. I love Naley fluff especially when it involves Jamie, and I wrote this when I heard some RIDICULOUS speculations that I will not mention here so I made it extra fluffy to try and console myself. (But just in case your wondering, it wasn't true! Thank god!) And will January ever hurry up. I miss OTH!

'Are we there yet?' Jamie groaned for the second time in five minutes. He sat in the back of Nathans black SUV twideling his thumbs despite the huge pile of toys that sat next to him, awaiting to be played with.

'No sweetie, not yet' Haley answered from the front seat. 'I told you it was a long way to Tree Hill, we've got about an hour left to go Jamie.

'Mom-my! By the time we get to Tree Hill Uncle Luke and Brookie and Peyton will be gone' he whinned.

Determined to change the subject for his wife's sake, Nathan interrupted You know Jamie, it's times like these I wish we had a space ship!' Haley giggled at her husband's foolishness.

'I know Daddy, we could be in Tree Hill in five seconds flat.' Jamie agreed.

'Three if we stepped on it' Haley added. She loved this, having childish conversations with her husband and son. They could spend hours interacting with Jamie by talking about Spiderman or Prower Rangers, stuff they knew nothing about and still have a fantastic time.

'Daddy?' Jamie asked in his best baby voice.

'Yeah buddy?'

'Will you get a spaceship? A blue one or a green one?' Jamie asked his father, while gazing at him with his big blue puppy dog eyes through the rear view mirror. Nathan saw those eyes and tried not to be sucked in by his son's cuteness.

'But J, we just bought this car. Wouldnt it be a bit of a waste to by another one?'

'I know but the next time you buy a car Daddy.' Jamie sad cutely.

'Ok, well see' Nathan concluded.

'I get to pick the colour!' Haley stated. Nathan looked at her with the famous Scott smirk that showed that he was devising a plan.

'Ohhh great Jamie' Nathan played, supporting a mock pout. ' Were gonna be stuck with a big girly space ship, with flowers and hearty and sparkly lights on the outside and

fluffy pillows and pink carpets on the inside.' Nathan teased.

'Ewwww Mommy, you are so NOT picking out the colours!' Jamie complained, causing Nathan and Haley to erupt into laughter.

Ten minutes later Jamie broke the comfortable silence that filled the car. 'I'm really cited to see Lily, Mommy!'

'Really, how excited?' she asked.

'More than ever! Can I tell you something Mommy? Daddy, you too.' Jamie asked.

'Sure Jamie'

'Lily is my girlfriend' he stated with pride.

'You're... you're what?' Nathan stuttered, stunned by his sons statement

'My girlfriend Daddy! Mommy's right, you really need to listen more.' Haley giggled at the look of embarrasment on Nathans face.

What? Jamie, Hales, I always list-! Wait thats not the point. You have a girlfriend? Since when?

'Well...' he started. 'I was on the phone to Lily yesterday and well, she kissed me'.

'Jamie, how did she kiss you on the phone?'

'She blew me a kiss Mommy!'

'And now shes your girlfriend' Haley finished smiling.

'I guess' Jamie pondered. 'You and Daddy always kiss and youre boyfriend and girlfriend. So since Lily blew me a kiss, we're boyfriend and girlfriend too.' Nathan and Haley smiled. The day Jamie told them he had a girlfriend had always been enevitable, he was a very cute kid after all!

'But Jamie, Mommy and I are married. You see when you get married you stop being boyfriend and girlfriend and you become husband and wife.'

'But what's the difference?' Jamie enquired

'Well...' Haley began, trying to show him. 'You live together, you have meals together, you spend more time together you sleep in the same bed'

'...among other things' Nathan mumbeled so only Haley heard.

'But Mommy sometimes I sleep in the your bed when I have bad dreams. Does that mean that I'm married to you and Daddy?'

'No J, you're way too young to get married' Nathan laughed. 'Your only four years old buddy!'

'But Im a very mat-sure boy Daddy! Brookie always says so'

Its mature J, and Im sorry but your still not mature enough to get married. You're still my baby.' Haley confirmed.

'No Mommy! Im a big boy!' he stated.

'Ok sweetie your still my big boy!' Jamie smiled at that last statement until something popped into his head. He pondered the idea for a minute until deciding to ask the man who knew everything, his Daddy.

'Da-ddy?'

'Yeah Buddy?' Nathan answered.

'Where do babies come from?' Jamie asked innocently while gazing at him through his big bue eyes. Nathans jaw hit the floor while Haley burst into a fit of giggles.

'Ehh... well... emm... its' Nathan stuttered while looking at Haley for encouragement

'Don't look at me Scott' Haley teased. 'He asked you babe!' Nathan stared at Haley, ohh he would get her back later.

'Come on Nathan, Jamies waiting!' Haley sing-songed, she was getting so much pleasure out of his discomfort. He was going to get her back good, maybe he would withhold sex... ahh who was he kidding? He would never be able to follow that through! Another full on tickle attack would do it well. Nathan then realised that he had too pairs of eyes focused on him, one awaiting the answer, and one awaiting to be amused!

'Ehh... well you see Jaime... when...' Nathan began. Just then Nathans phone rang.

'Saved by he bell, huh?' Haley smiled.

Nathan smirked and answered his phone that rested on its cradle.

'Uncle Luke!' Jamie squeled. Lucas left his home in South Carolina that morning, so he was probably already home in Tree Hill.

'Hey J, hows my favourite nephew?'

'Im your only nephew!'

'True, but if I had more you'd still be my favourite! So where are you guys?'

'Well we've just come onto the interstate, so we should be in Tree Hill in about a half an hour. Where are you?'

'Im home man, and it feels pretty damn good!'

'So nothings changed Luke?' Haley enquired.

'Oh hey Hales! Well not from where Im standing anyway, its the exact same place we left four years ago'

'Is that a good or a bad thing?'

'I'll leave that for you to decide little brother'

'Ok dude, oh by the way. Guess who has a new boyfriend?' Nathan asked, the Scott smirk gracing his lips.

'A new boyfriend... Tim?' Lucas laughed

'No man! Gross! I was acually talking about Lily.' Nathan focused his attention to Jamie who was now watching him intensely, obsiviously worried about Lucas' reaction

'Lily... my Lily? My four year old sister Lily?'

'Well how many other Lilys do you know?'

'I always knew that Id be fighting the boys off sooner rathar than later. So who's the lucky guy?'

'Its me Uncle Luke!' Jamie declared.

'Thats great Jamie! Im not even gonna ask how it happened, but Im happy it's you!'

'Ok Luke were gonna go, see you soon! And please try not to kiss Brooke or Peyton while your there' Nathan warned, they didn't need another love triangle before they even arrived back in Tree Hill.

'Shut up man, but you know what they say, 'when in Tree Hill!'

'Yeah we know. You can take the boy out of Tree Hill but never the Tree Hill out of the boy!' Haley laughed.

Minutes later, a giant road sign appeared in front of the car- 'WELCOME TO TREE HILL, HOME OF THE TREE HILL RAVENS.' A picture of a Raven stood proudy under it. Jamie was the first to see this sign.

'Daddy, Mommy! Look! Its the bird that Daddy has on his basketball at home. LOOK!' Jamie persisted, completley in awe by the large bird in front of him.

'Wow, Jamie! Thats so cool!' Haley emphasised.

'And look! It says 'Scott'' he continued, in complete awe of what stood before him. Jamie had long ago learned how to write his name, I mean Tutor Girl was his mom after all. But Nathan was also very hands on when it came to education, determined that he would not let his son by a slacker academically. Determined that basketball would not take him away from his studies and start to control his life, like it did to him... before he met Haley that is. Studying became much more fun with Haley, especially when she gave him 'special treats' if he got something right! His mind quickly switched back to Jamie, who had begun to tug on his shirt a few seconds before.

'Sorry J, I don't know where I was.'

'Dont be silly Daddy, you were here in the car with Mommy and me!'

'Oh yeah, sorry,' Nathan continued, playing along with his son. He looked to Haley and saw a large smile gracing her lips. She loved watching Jamie and Nathan banter, it was adorable. She looked ahead to see a large sign with Nathan's name printed at the top. It read- Proud home of Nathan Scott '23', player of the North Carolina Lions. Haley looked at Nathan and saw that he had slowed the car down, proud of what stood before him amd what he had acomplished. The previous month Nathan had been drafted to play for one of the NBAs prestigious basketball teams. He had been very pesimistic at first, convinced that his previous mistake of point shaving would come back and once again prevent his dreams from coming true. But Haley had always believed in him and him countless amounts times that he could do it.

She lifted her hand and placed it on the nape of his neck, slowly grazing her nail up and down, congratulating him on his accomplishment. 'Well done Nate' she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled his smile that was only reserved for her and Jamie.

'Thanks' he replied. 'We're home Hales! Jamie, welcome to Tree Hill, this is where Mommy and grew up' he explained.

'Really? When you were my size?' Jamie asked.

'Yep Jamie, and you were born here. In fact theres the hospital right there.' Haley said as they drove by Tree Hill Hospital.

'Cool!' he emphasised. 'Can I go and see Lily now?'

'Sure sweetie. Always looking for the girls, exactly like his father!'

'Hey! You now quite well that I only have eyes for one girl!' He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Before things could go any further they were inter-rupted:

'Ewww! Mommy, Daddy, ewwww!'

Nathan quickly pulled away and smiled at Haley who was pouting in protest. He then placed his hand on her knee and tried to compenste for the gear stick that distanced them, and the little boy who was interrupting them. He would definetly have to talk to Jamie about that later.

After dropping Jamie off at Karens house Nathan and Haley began their short walk to the Rivercourt. As the walked, they kept silent, just enjoying eachothers company and remembering... When they approached the docks Nathan squeezed Haleys hand at the sight of their bench.

_It was a crisp Saturday morning. The air of North Carolina in the winter sent a shiver through Haleys body, but as the minutes went by the sun began to rise over the town of Tree Hill. She glanced at her watch, 6:10._

_'Ok, she thought to herself. 'I'll give him 10 more minutes, and if he doesnt show, so help me God...'_

_'Hey' she heard a voice say. She looked up to see Nathan in front of her with his usual smirk glazed across his face. 'Breakfast of champions' he said as he placed two lattes and two packets of Cracker Jacks down on the table'._

_'Damn hes cute!' she thought.'Wait no! This isnt the time for this Haley! FOCUS'_

_'You're late' she reminded him, while opening her math book._

_She looked over at him and saw an apologitic look on his face. After seeing her look at him, he quickly focused his attention on opening the Cracker Jack prize. 'Please be a cheat sheet' he mumbeled while ripping open the wrapper. Instead he found a pink beeded bracelet with a few different coloured beads on the front. He looked at Haley and smiled as he put the bracelet on her wrist. 'Dont say I never gave you anything!' _

They made their way over to the bench and Nathan sat down and then pulled Haley down onto his lap. She gladly accepted the invitation and leaned back onto his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck. They relaxed their for a few minutes until Nathan remembered something.

'Hales' he whispered into her ear. 'Look!' She did as she was told and followed his gaze to the table in front of them. There she saw the mark they had left on their last night in Tree Hill. There slightly faded was 'N+H Always and Forever' written in permanent marker. Haley turned her head to face Nathan and captured his lips in a breath-taking kiss.

Within the hour the Rivercourt was in their view and they could just about make out three figures standing in the centre of the court. As they got closer Haley could see Broke looking fabulous (her years at fashion school had made her even more fashionable, if possible). She was adorned in a blue summers dress with matching blue heels. She was now sporting a new shorter hair style which she wore in curls. Peyton looked amazing aswell. She had a pair of black shorts and a white halter, with a black design on the front. Lucas was dressed very summery. He had a pair of dark blue shorts and a white shirt, and still wore his plaited bracelet (LOL!!). His hair had long forgotten the blonde highlights and was shorter than what it had been in high school.

'NATHAN! HALEY!' YOU'RE HERE!'

**A/N-** Ok I kinda rushed this update because I felt awful for not doing it sooner. My next update will bein the next week or so (hopefully) and I can say that it will be different. There will be fluff, but less of it and some cliffhangers! So please review, just press that little button down there! PLEASE! You'll make my day and convince me to update quicker! xxxxxxx


End file.
